Folder
, also known as , is a feature from the Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Star Force series. A Folder is used to store 30 Battle Chips or Battle Cards that will appear in the Custom Screen. There is a limit of how many copies of the same chip can be added in the folder. In the first Mega Man Battle Network game, the limit is 10 copies, reducing to 5 in Mega Man Battle Network 2, 4 in Mega Man Battle Network 3 to 5, and 3 in Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation and the Mega Man Star Force series. In Mega Man Battle Network 6, they are restricted according to their size: 5 copies of chips with size of 19 MB or lower, 4 copies for 20-29 MB, 3 for 30-39 MB, 2 for 40-49 MB, and 1 for 50 MB and higher. In the first two Mega Man Battle Network games, the Folder can only contain 5 Navi Chips. In the third game onward and the Mega Man Star Force series, this changed with the addition of classes, the limit being 5 Mega Class Chips and 1 Giga Class Chip. The limitation can be increased with some Navi Customizer programs. Except for the first two games, the Folder can't hold duplicates of Navi, Mega, and Giga Chips. Folder limitations are similar in the Star Force games. Star Force 1 and 2 allowed for 3 copies of the same Standard card in the folder, 5 Mega cards, and 1 Giga card, with no duplicates on Mega and Giga cards. Star Force 3 instead allows up to 5 copies of a Standard card, but the other restrictions are unchanged. The limits on the Mega and Giga cards can be lifted somewhat with the help of Ability Waves and/or Wave Command Codes. Brother cards and Legend cards do not count towards the folder capacity of 30. Starting from Mega Man Battle Network 2, the user can select a specific Battle Chip to appear in the beginning of the NetBattle, but only if its memory doesn't exceed the Folder's limit. In the beginning the regular memory is 4 MB, and it can be increased with upgrades. In the first 2 Mega Man Star Force games, the regular chip system is replaced by Favorite Battle Cards, which makes 4-6 (depending on the game) selected cards become white, allowing them to be used with any other card selection. Only in Star Force 3 does the regular system return, and the player can select any Standard card to be their regular card. In Mega Man Network Transmission, the Folder must contain 20 Battle Chips and the initial regular memory is 8 MB. The Folder works in a different way in Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge. Initial Folders The Folder that the player has in the beginning of the game. ''Mega Man Battle Network'' series ''Mega Man Star Force'' series Extra Folders Extra Folders allows the user to carry another combination of chips or cards. Some of them can't be modified, and in some games the player can carry only one extra. In the Mega Man Star Force series, the player starts the game with one Extra Folder (XtraFldr) with the same cards from the initial standard Folder (GeoFldr). ''Mega Man Battle Network 3'' The game has seven Extra Folders, the four N1-Folders and the Hades Folder are available in Hades Island, XtraFldr in ACDC Square, and Famous Folder in the Beach Street TV Station Lobby. The Extra Folder mechanic plays a significant role throughout the game, as several sections of the N-1 arc force the player to use a standardized Extra Folder for battles, thereby allowing only the most skilled to be champion. The Serenade Time Trials also make use of the Extra Folder mechanic, as the player has to beat v2 versions of various Navis within a certain time limit using their Extra Folder. ''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' This game has four ingame Extra Folders available in via ACDC Area 2's KitchenComp (BnusFldr), in End City's Lily Room (Xfolder), in Scilab's OpRoom (MrFolder), and in Oran Area 3 (BadFldr). In Double Team DS, if the player starts the game with a Battle Network 5 cartridge in the Slot-2 of the DS, the player can port over one of the folders in the GBA save data to the DS game as their Extra Folder. This can speed up Library completion and allow the player to exploit endgame folders in very early parts of the game. ''Mega Man Battle Network 6'' This game has four ingame Extra Folders available in Class 1-1 Comp (GiftFldr), in Sky Town Force Room (ExptFldr), in ACDC Town (AprtcFld), and in Undernet 0 via Undernet 1's entrance (SoulFldr). A feature new to 6 allows trading your own folder to another game replacing the Extra Folder. It cannot include giga chips or an excess amount of mega chips that exceeds the default. ''Mega Man Star Force 2'' Sonia Folder (SniaFldr) *PlusCannon (Favorite) *PlusCannon *PlusCannon *PlsmaGun1 *PlsmaGun1 *PlsmaGun1 *WideSword *LongSword *BooHat1 (Favorite) *BooHat1 *VoltcEye1 (Favorite) *MadVulcn1 *MadVulcn1 *JetSki1 *JetSki1 *SnoBall1 *SnoBall1 *Recover50 *Recover50 *Recover50 *Recover80 (Favorite) *Barrier *Barrier *Invisible *Invisible *ParlyzPlus *ParlyzPlus *Whistle *AttckPanel *AttckPanel Folder Back Folder Back, known as in Japan, is a Battle Chip exclusive to Mega Man Battle Network 3 Blue. It makes all previously used Battle Chips return to the Folder, including Folder Back itself, allowing an infinite use of the Battle Chips. Other media Folders appear to not exist or aren't shown in other media. However, in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series, one of the new features of the Progress PET is the ability to store up to 25 chips in the memory for quick access, the screen displaying 5 of them at a time. This improvement gives the PET a function similar to the Folder and Custom Screen, without game restrictions like the Custom Gauge. Gallery MMBN5CFolder.png|Folder in Mega Man Battle Network 5 Team Colonel. MMBN5PFolder.png|Folder in Mega Man Battle Network 5 Team ProtoMan. MMBN6FFolder.png|Folder in Mega Man Battle Network 6 Cybeast Falzar. MMBN6GFolder.png|Folder in Mega Man Battle Network 6 Cybeast Gregar. MMBCCFolder.png|Folder in Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge.